1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-use watercraft and personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention is directed to utilizing personal watercraft for propulsion of a multi-use watercraft thereby eliminating the need for a self propelled multi-use watercraft.
2. Background Art
Water vessels of various types are well known in the art. Although some commercial water vessels, such as barges, rely on other water vessels for propulsion, few if any recreational watercraft do so. Recreational watercraft vary widely, including sail boats, power boats, house boats, fishing boats, and the like. Each of these is typically designed for a single main purpose, such as sailing or power boating, and provides it's own propulsion designed to advance that purpose.
Recently, a new type of recreational watercraft is enjoying increasing popularity. This is the personal watercraft (PWC). Watercraft of this variety are typically inboard Class A boats powered by 2-cycle, 2-cylinder engines, typically at or less than 1000 ccm engine replacement, and are propelled and steered by a jet pump or water jet propulsion via an impeller. Trademarks under which these types of watercraft are marketed include Tigershark, Sea-Doo, Jet Ski, and Wave Runner, although newer makes and models are frequently introduced. Manufacturers of these PWC associate typically through the Personal Watercraft Industry Association (P.W.I.A.).
PWC of the aforementioned variety accommodate riders in motorcycle-style front and back seating positions, although some makes and models allow side-by-side rider seating. The driver or operator of the PWC steers the watercraft with motorcycle-style handlebars while sitting or standing. As many as two passengers are accommodated to ride with the driver. PWC are highly maneuverable and relatively easy to operate. Recreational uses vary from competitive buoy circuit racing to leisure cruising.
While both enjoyable to operate and easy to use, there are certain drawbacks to PWC. Typically, PWC are designed to carry a driver only, although some can carry up to two passengers, making them less enjoyable when taking out a group due to inherent cramped rider seating constraints. Most PWC have low power output, have difficulty towing a water skier, and are limited as to their transportational ability due to limited cargo storage area. By way of example, PWC riders and their cargo must inherently get wet during operation. This further limits the usefulness of the PWC to warm temperature operation and seasonal use. Waterproof cargo storage areas must be provided in the PWC to keep the cargo dry. The PWC riders must stow dry street clothing to change into when their use of the PWC is for transportation, rather than recreational use.
These drawbacks have necessitated the acquisition of both a PWC and a power boat to satisfy the aforementioned multiple utilitarian and recreational needs. For instance, a power boat can carry a number of passengers, transport dry cargo, and allow water skiing, while PWC are utilized for their somewhat limited type of water recreation.
The need to purchase both a power boat and PWC also has disadvantages such as the requirement of a separate means of transportation for each of the power boat and the PWC. Further, purchasing both a power boat and PWC is expensive.